The present invention relates to an electronic control method and apparatus for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to an electronic ignition control method and apparatus of the type in which a calculation circuit is provided to determine an optimum timing of sparks supplied to the engine in accordance with changes of operating condition of the engine.